Trapped
by dobigogi
Summary: Tao, seorang murid normal di sebuah sekolah menengah atas, sampai seorang senior berambut pirang, blasteran Cina-Kanada, dan mempunyai penggemar ratusan itu datang dan mengusik kehidupannya. Tao tahu ia dipermainkan, tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari permainan itu. / KrisTao fict! Yaoi! Mind to RnR? (CHAPTER 1 UPDATED)
1. Prolog

**-Trapped-**

**Prologue**

**Author : dobigogi**

**Casts : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao (Tao) as main casts.**

**Rate : Masih T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chapters**

**Disclaimer : Casts bukan punya saya. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dari otak saya. **

**Warnings : Yaoi / Gay / Boys Love / BoyxBoy. Maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, tapi ini asli pemikiran saya~**

Annyeong! saya dobigogi. panggil aja dobi / gogi. Ini cerita pertama saya di akun ini (?) jadi, gatau lagi hrs blg apa. jadi, baca aja yuk! kamsahamnida!

.

happy reading!

.

* * *

Tao terdiam tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang cukup tinggi itu. Ia terus memperhatikannya, mengabaikan teriakan sang penjaga sekolah yang menyuruhnya masuk, mengingat bahwa lima menit lagi adalah bel sekolah. Tao mengerjapkan matanya, menatap si penjaga sekolah yang masih setia meneriakinya.

"Ehm," Tao mencoba menghentikan teriakan orang paruh baya ini, yang dibalas dengan ernyitan bingung di dahinya yang sebenarnya telah berkerut. _Setidaknya, Tao berhasil menghentikan teriakan orang ini_. "Pak, apa anda mengenali Kris? Apa ia sudah datang?"

Oh, Kris. Siapa yang tidak mengenalinya? Seorang senior yang populer di sekolah ini. anak kelas tiga yang (sebenarnya) berlaku semena-mena. Kalian tahu arti semena-mena, kan? bahkan, guru saja tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, tepatnya lelah. Uh—jangan lupa wajahnya yang rupawan, membuat ia dikejar-kejar banyak orang yang mengaguminya.

"Kris? Sepertinya ia belum datang. Kalaupun sudah, harusnya aku melihat gerombolan perempuan yang meneriaki namanya di pintu masuk tadi."

Alasan kenapa daritadi Tao hanya memandangi gerbang sekolahnnya, karena ia agak ragu untuk memasuki sekolahnya. Apakah akan ada telur dan terigu yang dilemparkan kepadanya lagi, atau hanya air bekas lap pel yang membuatnya basah kuyup. Diludahi, tidak jarang. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya dibenci. _Karena perlakuan seorang senior gila padanya_. perlakuan itu yang memancing orang agar membencinya, itu yang Tao pikirkan.

.

"Hai, manis."

.

Tubuh Tao menegang. Ia sudah hapal benar suara ini. ia sudah hapal bagaimana berat tangan itu menekan kedua bahunya, seperti sekarang. Dan ia membenci ini. ia menghempas tangan itu kebelakang, dan mulai berlari kedalam sekolahnya, menghindari kontak dengan pemilik tangan tadi.

"Oh—lihat itu. Caranya menepis tanganku~ hahaha,"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sangat membenci orang yang menertawainya. Apalagi jika orang itu mengundang orang lain untuk menertawainya juga—ia dapat mendengar sekitar empat orang menertawainya tepat dibelakangnya. Tao menghela nafasnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat dan mengatupkan kedua giginya rapat-rapat.

"Hai, peach. Kenapa pergi? Aku ini kan pacarmu, ayo hampiri dan peluk aku~ hahaha,"

Kedua tangan tadi kembali menyentuh pundak Tao dengan rangkulannya. Tao mengadahkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap pemuda jangkung (yang lebih jangkung darinya) sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang pirang itu, bibirnya yang aneh (menurut Tao) dan hidungnya yang Tao sendiri heran bisa semancung itu. pemuda blasteran Cina-Kanada ini yang mengusik hari-harinya, membuatnya dilempari berbagai benda hina, dan membuat ia hidup dalam penuh tekanan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tao mencoba bersikap tenang, walau hanya kekehan aneh yang keluar dari pemuda yang merangkulnya itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada pacarmu, Taozi."

Dan Tao hampir saja melayangkan tendangan yang ia pelajari dari wushu kepada laki-laki pirang ini, karena berani mencium bibirnya sekilas tepat didepan pintu masuk sekolah. Kalau saja ia tak ingat dengan guru konselingnya yang akan setia memberinya hukuman jika ia membuat orang menjadi babak belur (lagi).

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU, IDIOT? BIBIR INI BUKAN MILIKMU, DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PACARMU! Kau pikir siapa dirimu ini?" Tao hanya bisa mendorong pemuda itu kebelakang, membuat lelaki pirang itu kembali tertawa remeh pada Tao. Tao sengaja memelankan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, karena ia sadar ini masih pagi dan perhatian siswa-siswi sudah banyak yang terpusat pada mereka.

"Uh-uh. Tidak baik memaki pujaan hati sendiri, bukankah kau tahu itu?" orang yang Tao sebut idiot tadi itu kembali mendekati dirinya, mencengkram bahu Tao erat yang membuat Tao menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia tersenyum sinis dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat didekat telinga Tao. Ia meniupnya kecil, membuat tubuh Tao kembali menegang.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan kau membenciku. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan terperangkap pada pesonaku, peach."

Dan mata sipit Tao sukses membulat disaat pemuda tampan didepannya itu mencium bibirnya paksa, melumat, dan menggigitinya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar jeritan histeris perempuan yang meraungkan kalimat 'Kris'.

.

Tao tahu, dirinya dipermainkan.

Oleh senior tidak berperasaan dengan rambut pirang jeleknya itu, orang kaya raya dengan penggemar yang mungkin ada ratusan itu.

_Tao dipermainkan oleh Kris, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari permainan ini._

_._

* * *

TBC

.

gimana? aneh? saya butuh komentar kalian untuk liat apa ff ini diminati. masih prolog sih. (semoga banyak yang baca *berdoa bareng Tao*)

maaf kalau kata-katanya aneh untuk dimengerti. kadang2 saya juga ga ngerti jalan pikiran saya sendiri sih(?)

oke, RnR ditunggu dengan sangat. komentar yang mendukung buat saya ya. kotak kritik dan saran terbuka lebar! jangan sungkan ne~

kamsahamnida! ^^ *bows*


	2. Chapter 1 : Today is

**-Trapped-**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : dobigogi**

**Casts : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao (Tao) as main casts.**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chapters**

**Disclaimer : Casts bukan punya saya. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dari otak saya.**

**Warnings : Yaoi / Gay / Boys Love / BoyxBoy. Maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, tapi ini asli pemikiran saya~**

Annyeong! saya akhirnya muncul untuk melanjutkan FF Trapped yang tertunda. maafkan saya karena ngelanjutnya lama banget-_- saya udah mulai sibuk sama sekolah sih. oh iya, disini ada adegan nc lewat(?) saya juga jadi bingung ff ini sebaiknya rate apa. saran? dan review saya bales di paling bawah (?) udah deh, baca ya baca~

.

happy reading!

.

* * *

Tao menggosokkan ujung bawah pensil yang ia genggam di pelipisnya, matanya bergerak kesana kemari seolah disekitar ruang perpustakaan ini terdapat jawaban dari soal matematika yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan—ia menyerah. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu bodoh juga, lima belas soal telah ia kerjakan dari dua puluh soal yang menuntut untuk dikerjakan sampai seminggu kedepan.

.

"Dor."

.

Tao hampir saja menghadiahi orang yang dengan tiba-tiba menekan bahunya itu dengan sebuah tendangan (tentu saja berhubungan dengan wushu) kalau ia tak menyadari siapa yang mengagetinya itu.

"Luhan-ge. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat… Sehunnie?"

"Tidak. Ada apa dengannya?"

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau seisi seolah tahu bahwa Luhan—senior yang terkenal ramah, murah senyum, dan cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan anak kelas satu yang sama sekali jarang berekspresi itu, anak kelas satu yang merupakan teman seperkumpulan Kris, senior menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak, sih. Hanya bertanya."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Oh," Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memutuskan untuk duduk disamping tao, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tumpukan buku matematikanya. "Merindukan? Tidak. Aku baru saja berciuman dengannya lima menit lalu, mana mungkin bisa rindu secepat ini." Luhan berdehem, membuat Tao memutar matanya.

"Apa kau baru saja mencoba membuatku iri?" Tao menaruh pensil dan beberapa perlengkapan tulisnya kedalam tasnya, lalu merapikan buku-buku yang sengaja ia pinjam tadi. "Aku ingin menaruh ini dulu."

"Taozi."

Tao terbatuk keras, membuat beberapa orang di perpustakaan menoleh ke arahnya. Tao menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kesal. "Menjijikan. Apa maksud panggilanmu itu?" Tao memandang Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dibuat-buat. Atau memang mirip senyum perempuan lugu lima belas tahun yang pipinya akan merona jika dibuali hal-hal manis oleh pacarnya.

"Taozi~ bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Hubungan bodoh macam apa yang kau maksud? Seperti yang kau sering lihat, dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia hanya ingin aku menderita dan terinjak oleh para penggemarnya itu." ia menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai menaruh beberapa buku yang ia pegang ke dalam raknya.

"Tapi kalian ini cocok, Taozi."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hanya Kris yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, makanya kau tidak suka jika orang lain memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, benar?" Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang terkesan jijik. "Kalian habis berkencan kan kemarin? Beberapa siswi memotretmu dan Kris di sebuah toko aksesoris. Dan—oh lihat! Ada gantungan bintang di ranselmu! Bentuknya sama seperti milik Kris, jika kuingat-ingat."

Tao melirik Luhan yang sedang asyik memandangi gantungan bintang yang digantung oleh sebuah tali putih di resleting ranselnya, lalu memutar matanya (lagi). "Blasteran gila itu mengikat dua simpul sekaligus. Aku tidak bisa membukanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau gunting saja?"

"Kata orang bodoh itu, jika aku berani melepasnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan menikmati tubuhku di koridor sekolah kapanpun." Tao menaruh buku terakhir di rak, lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan, diikuti Luhan yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jadi benar kalian berkencan kemarin?"

Tao ingin sekali membanting pintu ini kalau saja pintu ini tidak akan rusak. Atau jika tidak rusak pun, ia yakin kepala sekolahnya tetap akan memberinya surat peringatan.

"Kami-tidak-berkencan. Oke? Dia memaksaku menemaninya pergi ke toko itu untuk membeli kalung baru untuk anjingnya atau... masa bodoh sekali." Tao menghela nafasnya kasar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dikoridor sekolah, sambil sesekali membalas tatapan kesal perempuan (yang dia terka adalah penggemar Kris) dengan senyuman lebar, berharap dengan senyuman itu, mereka bisa merubah idola mereka menjadi 'seorang Huang Zi Tao'.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang Luhan yang sedang berkedip-kedip polos ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Kalian itu cocok! Maksudku, diantara puluhan telur yang dilemparkan kepadamu itu, masih ada orang yang berfikir bahwa kalian itu serasi. Termasuk aku!" Luhan tersenyum lebar, membuat Tao menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Gege, aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini benci sekali de—"

"Taozi benci dengan siapa?"

Oh—bahkan Tao sudah hapal benar berat ini. Berat yang sering sekali merangkul bahunya. Parfum yang terkesan gagah ini, ah. Pasti pemiliknya adalah senior pirang yang bibirnya aneh itu.

"Taozi?"

"Ah—Tao. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Tao menatap Luhan yang berlari menjauhinya, tanpa rasa ingin menahannya untuk berlama-lama disini. Sebenarnya, lidahnya cukup kelu juga.

"Lihat, bahkan sahabatmu sendiri membiarkanmu bersenang-senang denganku~"

"Kris." Tao menjauhkan wajahnya yang terus-terusan ditiupi oleh Kris. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap Kris penuh kebencian. "Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. seperti yang Luhan bilang." Ia terkekeh, diikuti suara tawa dari orang dibelakang Kris, yang pastinya adalah Sehun, Kai, dan Lay.

"Cukup. Aku benar-benar muak." Tao menghempas tangan Kris, lalu berjalan menjauhi empat orang yang suka mengganggunya itu. Tepatnya tiga orang lainnya hanya membuntuti Kris, si pusat permasalahan Tao.

"Aw—dia menghempas tanganku untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini~ hahaha."

Tao menggratakkan giginya. Ia berbalik dan—

.

* * *

.

"Ukh! Pelan-pelan, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! jangan banyak bergerak, sudah untung kami mau mengurusi lukamu ini." Kai kembali mengambil alkohol dari dalam lemari UKS, ia meneteskannya pada kapas dan menekan luka-luka di wajah Kris dengan kapas itu.

"Awas saja anak panda itu, tak akan ku ampuni karena berani menendang wajahku!"

"Itu karena kau terlalu genit padanya, Kris." Lay menekan kencang kapas itu dipipi Kris, membuat pemuda blasteran itu kembali berteriak kesakitan, ditonton oleh Sehun yang hanya menghela nafasnya frustrasi dari samping ranjang Kris.

.

* * *

.

Tao menopang dagunya dengan malas. Matanya menyipit saat dirasanya seluruh tubuhnya telah lelah untuk mendapatkan ini—dihadapkan dengan pelajaran sejarah. Oh, ia bahkan sudah tahu detailnya mengenai sejarah Hanyang, terutama saat dinasti Joseon. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Mungkin menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berpura-pura ke kamar kecil agar ia bisa mendapat pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak (karena ia merasa oksigen akan habis terhirup oleh guru Lee di kelas). _Atau benar-benar merasa ingin ke toilet, mungkin saja._

"Hei, Huang."

Tao hampir saja memejamkan matanya sampai ia merasa punggungnya tercolek. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati teman sekelasnya—tentu saja—yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Jung bersaudara memotret fotomu dan Kris di sebuah toko kemarin. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tao menatapnya lekat, apakah ia ingat nama temannya ini atau tidak. Entahlah, Hyuk atau Seok… "Memangnya mengapa? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat dua insan berada di sebuah toko? Mabuk-mabukan?"

"Hey, Lee Taemin masih bertanya dengan jernih, oke?" orang yang memanggil dirinya 'Taemin' itu menekan kalimat 'Lee Taemin' sambil memutar matanya, seolah tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Tao saat ini. "Kalian berkencan?"

"Kenapa semua orang selalu berfikir aku berkencan dengannya?" Tao menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan orang mesum itu, tidak-akan-pernah. Sudahlah, aku ingin ke toilet." Taemin menatap Tao dengan pandangan polos saat Tao mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan 'Aku ingin ke toilet, guru Lee.' Dan terus menatapnya begitu sampai punggung Tao menghilang dibalik pintu. Siapa yang mengira apa yang akan terjadi didepan diri mereka masing-masing? Sebuah kebalikan dari ucapan, siapa tahu akan terjadi. Begitu yang Taemin sibuk pikirkan.

.

Oke, kembali pada Tao. Tao yang baru saja berhasil lolos dari kebosanan yang membuatnya hampir _mati_ itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, berhati-hati melangkah kearah toilet agar… yah—mungkin hal yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi, atau semacamnya. Ia dengan fokus menatap sekelilingnya, sampai kedua berlian itu menangkap empat pemuda yang sedang sepertinya baru kembali dari UKS (dengan bukti lebam pada wajah orang yang berjalan paling depan itu) berjalan kearahnya. Tubuh Tao menegang seketika. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sesekali menelan liurnya kasar. Ia menghela nafasnya berat dan berbalik, kembali ke kelas juga bukan pilihan yang buruk (untuk saat ini).

"Taozi?"

Bodoh sekali kalau ia berfikir kembali ke kelas adalah pilihan yang tepat jika ia sudah lebih dulu terperangkap oleh keempat orang maskulin yang tampan dan **angkuh** ini, mungkin sebenarnya hanya satu orang, karena ketiga lainnya hanya mengikuti pemimpinnya, kan? Tao berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati keempat orang yang kini menatapinya.

"Mau kemana, Taozi?"

Kris mencengkram lengan Tao, membuat Tao harus menatap langsung kearah bola mata yang seakan siap menelanjanginya itu. "Lepaskan, bodoh! aku ingin ke toilet!" dan Tao sukses menghempas tangan yang nampaknya lebih kuat darinya itu.

"Kau mau aku ikut? Aku bisa membantumu melepas celana brengsek itu dan membantumu membersihkan bagian tubuhmu yang paling seksi itu. oh~ dan kita bisa melakukan lebih dari itu, _baby_."

Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri membayangi yang akan terjadi jika ia ikut masuk ke dalam toilet bersama Tao, tanpa sadar dengan kondisi wajah Tao yang memerah sampai ke telinga karena kata-kata vulgar Kris barusan. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menatap Kris kesal.

"Mimpi saja sana."

Kris menatap punggung Tao yang menjauh itu dengan sedikit angan-angan mengenai _toilet_, kemudian menyuruh Kai, Lay dan Sehun untuk pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing, tanpa Kris yang mengikuti Tao secara diam-diam.

Kris memang orang yang pintar bersembunyi, jika itu yang kalian maksud bahwa ia sudah lebih dulu melihat Tao masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan mendengar suara kuncian pintu dari bilik itu dengan seringaian juga sedikit kekecewaan, meninggalkan kelegaan pada diri Tao kalau tidak ada orang mesum yang berencana menikmati tubuhnya saat itu juga. Lega karena tidak ada Kris yang ikut masuk ke bilik yang sama dengannya. Ia malah takut Kris akan menatapi _adik kecilnya_ dan memerkosa Tao saat itu juga bila Kris benar-benar menghampirinya ke toilet dan mendapatinya buang air kecil di standnya.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, lalu Tao mengancing celananya. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu toilet dan menajamkan indra pendengarnya, kalau-kalau Kris benar-benar ada di depan pintu itu itu sekarang. Setelah Tao merasa yakin, ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Ah!"

Tao terkejut saat dirasanya ada yang mendorong pintu itu kedalam. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan lengan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya sebelum Tao benar-benar terjatuh. Tao membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Kris mengunci pintu toilet sambil menatapnya penuh nafsu, masih dengan tangan melingkari pinggang Tao.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Taozi."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo keluar!" Tao memekik sambil mendorong bahu Kris, tapi Kris malah menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao.

"Nikmatilah."

Tubuh Tao menegang sempurna saat Kris mulai mengulum telinganya. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan teriakan di otaknya semakin keras. "Le-lepaskan, Kris!" hanya dengan kalimat itu saja tentu tidak dapat mematahkan nafsu Kris. Kris yang merasa ia akan mendapatkan tubuh Tao sepenuhnya sedang terbakar nafsu dan semangat. Pandangan Kris menangkap bibir kisabel yang sedang Tao gigit itu. ia makin menyeringai dan menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Tao yang mulus.

"K-Kris!" Tao mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menatap rambut pirang jelek Kris karena wajah Kris telah terbenam di ceruk leher Tao sendiri. Tao menggigit bibirnya mati-matian, ia berusaha mendorong bahu Kris lagi, namun Kris dengan cekatan menangkap kedua lengan itu dan mencengkramnya dibagian punggung Tao, memeluk pinggangnya lagi, membuat Tao tidak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya.

Tao dapat merasakan salah satu tangan Kris yang bebas itu mengelus tengkuknya, membuat Tao mengerang tertahan. Lidah Kris masih bergerilya di leher Tao, membuat Tao merasa sedikit geli dan otomatis menjenjangkan lehernya. Kris mencengkram tengkuk Tao dan menariknya mendekat, kemudian menghisap dan menggigit leher putih itu seperti predator yang kelaparan, membuat Tao kembali mengerang pelan dan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Jangan takut, Tao sayang. Keluarkan saja desahanmu yang indah itu."

Tao semakin takut. Ia rasa lehernya mulai terasa panas, mungkin akan ada tanda merah keunguan yang tidak akan mudah hilang dilehernya itu. Ia membulatkan matanya saat dirasanya tangan Kris sudah tidak ada di tengkuknya, melainkan mengelus penisnya dari luar celana sekolahnya. Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut, dibalas seringaian lebar dari bibir Kris.

"Tunggu! Kris, ka-kau mendengar suara itu?"

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan, dengan Tao yang pelan-pelan menelan liurnya kasar. Kris menggeleng, dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Tao. Tao mendorong kepala Kris dan mencoba menajamkan telinganya lagi, mengajak Kris untuk menajamkan pendengarannya juga.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin mendengar suara apa itu."

"Tidak ada suara apapun, Taozi."

"Diamlah bodoh! sudah untung aku membiarkanmu menjelajahi leherku ini."

Tao mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Kris yang masih melilit pinggangnya, dan Kris hanya bisa menatapi Tao seperti orang bodoh. "Jadi kau mau lagi? akan kuberikan sampai bagian _intinya_, _baby_."

Tao kembali mengerang karena Kris meremas bokongnya. Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan kesal sampai ia berhasil melepas pelukan Kris pada pinggangnya. Tao berjalan kearah pintu, menempelkan telinganya pada pintu itu, dan sesekali melirik Kris yang sibuk memperhatikannya. Lagi-lagi Tao menelan liurnya.

Tanpa Kris ketahui, jemari tao berusaha membuka kunci pintu toilet. Ia menghalangi gerakan tangannya dengan tubuhnya, sehingga Kris tidak dapat sadar dengan yang sedang ia lakukan. Saat berhasil membuka kunci itu, Tao memekik kecil dan menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, suara apa yang kau dengar tadi, Tao?"

"Oh, ada poster Megan Fox dengan bikini dibelakangmu, Kris!"

Tepat saat Kris memutar kepalanya kebelakang, Tao membuka pintu itu dan berlari meninggalkan toilet, mengabaikan teriakan Kris yang terus-terusan memanggilnya dari dalam toilet. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari toilet bodoh itu, Tao menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengusap dadanya.

"Hampir saja. Akan kuhajar dia lain kali jika berani mempermainkanku lagi. Aku sudah cukup sabar!"

"Tao!"

Tao yang sedang asik mengusap dadanya itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, ia menatap lurus kedepan, mendapati Lay yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, untuk apa salah satu dari keempat murid populer itu mendatanginya? Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega karena dari keempat orang itu, yang paling _normal_ itu ya Lay ini. Walaupun Lay juga pernah mengganggunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melihat Kris?" Lay menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya telah berjarak lima puluh sentimeter dari tempat Tao sekarang, kemudian menatap Tao dengan sedikit cemas. "Ini sudah jam istirahat sekolah, dan dia belum kembali sejak kita bertemu di koridor tadi."

Tao berdehem, (bahkan ia tak tahu sekarang ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat) "Siapa yang peduli? Cari saja pacarmu itu sendiri."

"Ya ampun, Tao." Lay terkekeh pelan, kemudian memasang raut tidak suka di wajahnya, sebelum matanya membulat kaget dan menarik kerah baju Tao. "Wah! Ini bekas siapa, Tao?" Lay menekan-nekan bekas _kissmark_ di leher Tao, membuat beberapa siswa yang melintas mengamati mereka berdua, mungkin mulai tertarik dengan teriakan Lay barusan.

Tubuh Tao menegang seketika. Ia lupa di lehernya pasti ada bekas jejak hina. Ia lupa pasti lehernya itu penuh dengan tanda yang Kris buat di toilet tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya berat, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Lay dan menarik kerah seragamnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bu-bukan!"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu tanda merah di leher Tao, Lay?"

Tao tersentak, ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap Kris yang ikut-ikutan berteriak sambil menyeringai dan menekan bahunya. Kris menarik tangan Tao dari kerahnya, kemudian ikut-ikutan menarik kerah Tao lebih lebar seperti yang Lay lakukan. "Tanda ini?"

Tao mulai khawatir, orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menatapi mereka aneh, tak jarang ada yang berbisik-bisik, atau menatap mereka lekat. Bahkan, kerumunan mulai terbentuk dengan mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian. "Lepaskan!" Tao menghempas jemari Kris dan membetulkan kerahnya.

"Kau tahu Lay, tanda merah di leher Tao itu aku yang membuatnya."

Tao membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Kris tidak percaya, bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya begitu? Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat ia mendengar jeritan histeris siswi-siswi disekitarnya, atau perkataan kurang menyenangkan yang mereka tujukan untuk Tao. Tao berdecak kesal dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Tao terus mempercepat langkahnya, tidak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak tanpa meminta maaf. Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke UKS. Ia mendobrak pintu UKS begitu saja dan mengambil perban dari lemari kaca UKS. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dari guru Im.

"Aku ditonjoki! Aku akan mengobati lukaku sendiri, jangan khawatir!"

Tao berteriak kepada guru kesehatan yang sedang bertugas menjaga UKS itu sebelum menutup semua tirai jingga di sekitar ranjang yang ia tempati. Tao duduk di pinggir ranjang itu dan menghela nafasnya. Ia menatapi perban di genggamannya itu sebelum membuka jas dan seluruh kancing kemejanya. Ia melepaskan seragamnya, lalu mulai melilitkan perban itu agar menutupi tanda yang Kris buat di lehernya. Ia rasa perban yang dibutuhkan bisa cukup banyak, karena bekas yang ditinggalkan Kris itu cukup banyak juga. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Permisi. Anda kenal dengan Huang Zi Tao kan? anak yang bermata panda itu?"

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang suara familiar dan gurunya ini katakan dengan menyebut namanya.

"Ah, dia. Ada apa, Yi Fan-ssi?"

"Apa dia ada disini? Aku melihatnya kearah sini tadi."

"Mati kau, Zi Tao." Tao berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri dan memukuli kepalanya kecil. Ia bergerak cepat dengan kenyeret kemeja dan perban yang masih tersisa itu kekolong ranjang, dan bersembunyi dengan kedua benda itu dibawah ranjang. Bersembunyi dari pria pirang gila itu lagi.

"Dia ada dibalik tirai yang tertutup itu, jika aku tak salah lihat apakah itu Zi Tao atau bukan."

"Baiklah."

Tao dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, lalu suara tirai yang disibakkan, juga dengusan kesal dari mulut orang yang Tao terka adalah Kris.

Tunggu. Kenapa langkah kakinya semakin terdengar jelas? Tao menelan ludahnya secara perlahan sekali, waspada bila orang itu menemukan Tao dibawah ranjang sekarang ini. disaat tao dapat melihat dengan jelas sepatu Kris didepan matanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar Kris tidak menemukannya.

"Oke, _nametag_nya 'Huang Zi Tao'. Hanya anak bodoh yang meninggalkan UKS tanpa membawa jasnya sendiri."

Bodoh?

Apa yang dikatakannya soal bodoh? dia pikir Tao itu—tunggu. Jas?

Tao membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melirik tangannya. Tidak ada jas! Hanya ada perban dan kemejanya saja. ia memutar kepalanya. Disekitarnya juga tidak ada jas sama sekali. Apakah Tao memang sebodoh itu? lagi-lagi Tao memukul kepalanya.

"Tidak ada orang disini, guru Im. Hanya ada jas Zi Tao. Akan kukembalikan."

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia sudah pergi saat aku sibuk dengan catatanku."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban lagi, Tao dapat melihat sepatu Kris telah menjauhinya. Ia juga mendengar pintu UKS tertutup dan ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Tao keluar dari bawah ranjang, lalu kembali melilitkan perban sampai tidak ada bekas merah yang dapat terlihat. Ia memakai kemejanya, lalu buru-buru menemui guru Im.

"Guru Im, apa jasku dibawa seseorang?"

"Lho, Zi Tao? Kupikir kau sudah keluar dari UKS." Guru Im membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya, kemudian menatap Tao lagi. "Yi Fan membawa jasmu. Dia bilang akan mengembalikannya kepadamu."

_Tidak akan sampai ke tanganku secara sehat begitu saja_.

"A-ah. Perbannya menggelinding sampai ke kolong ranjang yang paling ujung. Jadi aku harus mengambilnya. Baiklah. Terima kasih." Tao membungkukkan punggungnya sebagai tanda terima kasih pada guru Im. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kelasnya, karena ia baru saja mendengar bel berdering, tanda dimulainya pelajaran lain.

"Ah—fisika! Guru Seo kan terkenal sangat disiplin mengenai penampilan. Matilah kau, Zi Tao!"

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada jasnya yang kini hilang dan perban yang membuat penampilannya buruk. sepertinya ia harus mencari kebohongan baru lagi untuk dikatakan pada guru Seo..

.

* * *

.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Oke, Tao sudah mempersiapkan ini.

"Kenapa penampilanmu acak-acakan? Apa kau baru saja bertarung dengan badai sampai-sampai kemejamu kusut begitu?"

Satu pertanyaan.

"Dimana jasmu? Bukankah kau tahu memakai seragam lengkap itu wajib?"

Dua pertanyaan.

"Dan perban itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Huang Zi Tao?"

Tiga. Setelah Tao menjawab pertanyaan ini, pasti—

"Ah—leherku lebam. Jadi aku memperbannya. Jasku dipinjam oleh seorang teman dan dia belum mengembalikannya, guru Seo." Tao tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Guru Seo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa temanmu itu miskin sekali sampai meminjam jasmu begitu? Silahkan berdiri dengan satu kaki didepan kelas, Zi Tao."

Tao dapat mendengar teman-teman kelasnya menertawainya. Ia hanya mendengus dan berjalan malas kedepan kelasnya. Ia menaruh tangannya tepat dibelakang tengkuknya, lalu mengangkat satu kakinya.

_Ini semua gara-gara orang bodoh berambut pirang itu! akan kubunuh dia kalau berani mempermainkanku lagi! _

Dan sepertinya Tao benar-benar teksiksa didepan kelas, ditertawai semua orang yang ada di kelas ini dan jangan lupakan rasa lelah di kaki kanannya itu. Hanya karena seorang senior yang sepertinya terobsesi dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

(dobigogi) jadi, gimana? endingnya pasti gak elit OwO maaf jika ada typo. saya bikinnya ngebut juga. review ditunggu dengan sangat. komentar yang bisa membuat saya ga males2an bikin ff lagi ya? OwO kamsahamnida!

oh, saya juga mau balas review dulu~

- Pembantunya Tao : haha makasih banyak! silahkan ^^

- KissKris : iyakah? saya buat prolog biasanya emang segitu, nanti saya coba kurangi. gomawo~

- Zetta R. Vessalius : mnurut kmu ada ga? :p kkk rahasia~

- chikakyumin : authornya jahat sih bikin ff begini (?) *diwushu tao*

- jettaome : pantengin terus ceritanya (?) *promosi*

- Cho Seo Ryun : *elapin air matanya* wkwk gomawo~

- futari chan : hehee :D gomawo ya!

- baekhyunniewife : jangan salahin pacar saya ;_; (read : Kris *plak*) setuju deh kalo tao itu menggiurkan...

- dewo1804 : gomawo.. syudah dilanjut~

- Arvitakimkim : saya sendiri bingung karakter tao yg sbaiknya gmn. sy bakal buat yang terbaik kok (?) gomawo~

- 91 : gomawo! sebenernya kris mau nyium saya, tapi saya juga gaenak sama tao... *diwushu tao lagi*

- ajib4ff : iya karena itu, tapi dia juga takut kris ngerusuhin dia lagi (?)

- Baby Ziren KTS : gomawo! ^^

- Couphie : kan semakin lama semakin seru (?) *dibonyokin tao*

- PrinceTae : mirip kah? saya sendiri gak kepikiran sama bbf. zhii? ._. maaf saya ga ngerti... *terjun ke jurang*

- dr22oktaviani1 : akhirnya itu mereka ngerebutin saya (?)

- Emaknya Panda : gomawo! pantengin terus aja oke (?) *grins

- Guest : iya gak ya? :p kkkk gomawo chinguuuuu

- Yifanatic : gomawo! ^^ udah dilanjut kok

- taotao panda : hanya author dan tuhan yg tau. huahahaha gomawooo

- DF : yg itu kan bru prolog chingu :)

- Guest 2 : iyakah? gomawo ^^

- rarega18 : pantengin terus ceritanya ne. kkk gomawo!

- Albert said : ayo kita sama-sama melanjutkan... =u=

- 1312leo : gomawo! ne fighting!

- Guest 3 : betul banget owo

- WulannS : kkk gomawo! ^^

- eyii-chan : iyakah? gomawo! sy juga minta saran, sebaiknya rate yang cocok apa-_-v kkk

- taoris shipperrr : gomawo! kalo caesarnya jadi chanyeol, boleh tuh. haha

- AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : kalo keluar dari sekolah itu, the end dong owo 

- Jin Ki Tao : serius kayak film bbf? saya ga mikir sampe sana padahal... sahabatnya kris :)

- ayulopetyas11 : iya kok. gomawo! iy penggemarnya kris. ^^

.

done! yang minta lanjut ini udah sy lanjut. btw, mirip film bbf kah? kalo bener mirip, tapi ceritanya bakalan beda kok. padahal inspirasi ff ini itu gara2 liat senior kece di sekolah owo

tunggu lanjutannya ya! kamsahamnida! *bows*


End file.
